Our LOVE Starting With a Scandal
by Just Iam
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang aktor pendatang baru yang diharuskan membuat sebuah skandal bersama penyanyi solo terkenal, Jung Yunho. Bagaimana Jaejoong menjalaninya sedangkan dia benci dengan skandal dan sangat tidak menyukai Yunho? /FF YUNJAE YAOI / Wanna RnR?


Tittle: Our Love Starting With a Scandal

Cast : YunJae and others

Rated: T (may be)

Author: Just Iam

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-JJ POV-**

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku adalah seorang aktor baru yang berada dibawah naungan SMEnt. Setelah tiga tahun aku menjadi trainee disana, akhirnya aku debut juga sebagai aktor. Aktor adalah cita-citaku sejak masih di Junior High School. Saat ini usiaku 20 tahun, aku mempunyai wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan, walaupun banyak orang lain bilang aku lebih cocok dikatakan cantik karena kulit putih, bibir cherry, dan mata doe ku. Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat benci jika ada orang lain mengatakanku cantik, bagaimanapun aku ini adalah seorang namja.

Hari ini aku akan pergi menemui Mr. Sooman, aku tidak tau ada apa, tiba-tiba saja dia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya. Saat ini aku telah sampai didepan ruangan Mr. Lee Sooman, setelah terdengar suaranya yang menyuruhku masuk, akupun melangkahkan kakiku untuk duduk dihadapannya.

**-JJ POV END-**

**-Author POV-**

"Annyeong Mr. Sooman-sshi..." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya memberi salam kepada pria tua bernama sooman yang duduk dikursinya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong, silahkan duduk.." Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang berada dihadapan Lee sooman, dia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lee Sooman.

"Begini jaejoong, aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberitahukan padamu tentang skandal yang akan agensi buatkan untukmu"

"Skandal? Skandal apa itu?"

'_Apa yang dimaksud orang tua ini dengan skandal? Bukankah itu terlihat murahan terkenal hanya karena skandal?'_

"Begini, hampir setiap pendatang baru didunia entertainment akan membuat sebuah skandal untuk membuat namanya cepat dikenal oleh masyarakat. Dan kau juga harus melakukan itu.."

"Tapi aku mempunyai bakat, mengapa harus melakukan hal murahan seperti itu?"

"itu untuk membuatmu cepat dikenal Kim Jaejoong, mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya karena kau telah menandatangani kontrak dengan kami."

'_Sial! Apa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk terkenal? Aku punya bakat untuk membuat nama ku terkenal tanpa membuat skandal murahan seperti itu..'_

"Baiklah Mr. Sooman, terserah pada anda." Jaejoong terlihat kesal, tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak akan bisa menolak karena kontrak yang telah dia tandatangani.

Persetujuan dari jaejoong barusan membuat senyuman diwajah pria yang sudah tidak muda itu berkembang,

"Bagus Jaejoong, begini, nanti kau akan membuat skandal dengan seorang penyanyi solo yang cukup terkenal. Kalian akan membuat gosip bahwa kalian sudah berpacaran saat masih trainee.."

"Jika boleh saya tahu, siapa orangnya?"

"Dia Uknow Yunho, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya kan?"

DEG !

"Uknow? Bukankah dia juga seorang namja? Mengapa tidak wanita saja Mr?"

**-Author POV END-**

**-JJ POV-**

"Uknow? Bukankah dia juga seorang namja? Mengapa tidak wanita saja Mr?"

apa orang ini sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin dia memilih yunho? Kenapa tidak wanita saja?

"Tidak Jaejoong, jika bersama wanita itu akan biasa saja, lagipula kau sangat cocok bersama yunho."

Cocok katanya? Orang ini benar-benar sudah gila, lagipula kami sama-sama nama, bagimana mungkin orang ini mengatakan kami cocok? Menyebalkan !  
"Tapi bagaimana jika yunho-sshi tidak setuju?" Aku terus mencoba mencari alasan agar Sooman membatalkan rencananya ini..

"Dia sudah setuju jaejoong, baiklah aku harus pergi, kau bisa kembali sekarang.."

Hari ini entah keberapa kalinya aku mengumpat, bukannya aku menolak karena Uknow atau Jung Yunho itu namja, aku menolak karena sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan namja itu. Ah, sekarang mengapa aku harus membuat skandal berpacaran dengannya sih? Sial!

**-JJ POV END-**

Bagaimana cara YunJae untuk membuat mereka benar-benar terlihat berpacaran sedangkan Jaejoong tampaknya sangat tidak menyukai Jung Yunho?

Dan bagaimana YunJae akan menghadapi para Fansgirl Yunho yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu?

**TBC**

_**Hai! Happy Sunday! ^^**_

_**Aku bawa FF baru lagi nih, adakan yang bersedia membaca dan kasih komentar dikotak review?**_

_**Kamsahamnidaaa ...**_


End file.
